Masqueraider/Strength/Agility
The Strength/Agility Masqueraider focuses primarily on maximising damage in all situations. Characteristics (If you wanted to do just strength at higher levels, you could put all your points into agility, and raise Picada, and then when you get Furia go to Incarnam and reset your characteristics and your spell and put it into Strength and Furia) The best way to use up you characteristics points however is by putting 300 points on strength for greater damage and all the other points to come to vitality. This helps you to shield and have a lot of life so you can stay in close range. Spells Your arsenal of spells are described in detail below: Weapon Masqueraiders have no penalty when using staves, a 5% penalty when using axes, and a 10% penalty on other weapons. -If one chooses to build a Strength/Agility/Vitality Masqueraider, one should use Zoth Warrior Axe as it gives 1AP and a large vitality boost at level 139. It is a great combo with Furia. The Build This is a recommendation of how to level your spells. Feel free to use this as a base and level how you like.: . Combos You may find the following move combos helpful, they are most effective cast in this order of preference (eg. waiting for cooldown on supplimentary spell): 7AP combos PICADA COMBOS Cast Apathy followed by Picada (requires 7AP) Cast Picada twice FURIA COMBOS Cast Furia followed by Reinforcement (requires 7AP) Cast Ardour followed by Furia (requires 6AP) Cast Furia followed by Trance (requires 7AP) Cast Psycopath Mask followed by Ardour followed by Furia (requires 7AP) Cast Ardour followed by Furia followed by Reinforcement (requires 9AP) CAPERING COMBOS (alternate) Must have 7AP. Cast Psychopath Mask followed by Capering (requires 7AP) Must have 7AP. Cast Capering followed by Classic Mask (requires 7AP) Moowolf Set + Zoth Axe Combos Furia/Furia/Reinforcement -11AP Ardour(or Psychopath Mask/Axe Skill)/Furia/Furia -10AP Furia/Furia/Leek Pie -10AP Ardour(or Psychopath Mask/Axe Skill)/Furia/Leek Pie/Reinforcement -11AP Ardour/Psychopath Mask/Furia/Reinforcement -11AP Furia/Zoth Axe/Classic Mask -11AP (Sets up for Plastron) Ardour(or Psychopath Mask/Axe Skill)/Furia/Zoth Axe There are even more choices and variety at 11AP. You can mix and match your 2AP spells depending on what you would like to do. Finding better combo for the above being furia/furia/reinforcement, or mask, furia, zoth axe Equipment Choices As you may have noticed by the prescribed combos, it's vital that you have 7AP. An early choice for a set is a Gobball set, with a focus on strength. Later you should look towards gear which optimises Vitality,Strength, Agility & Damage, that gives around 11AP. The best gear depends entirely on what you consider to be your keystone spell. Here are some suggestions: *lvl 1 - 30: Young Adventurer Set for fast leveling or Gobball Set and pieces of agility for +1ap *lvl 30 - 50: Earth Kwak Set or Treechnid Set would be the best gear *lvl 50 - 70: Use Coco Blop Set or Pippin Blop Set *lvl 70 - 80: Mix pieces of Aerdala Set and Terrdala Set *lvl 80 - 100: Royal Pippin Blop Set *lvl 100 - 114: Gelano + White Rat Set for 10 ap and average agility/strength or stay on Royal Pippin Blop Set *lvl 114-143: Gelano (strength maged) + Ancestral Set (strength maged) + Powerful Dazzling Cloak + Minotoror Axe or Red Root Chileepaperz *lvl 143:Moowolf Set + Zoth Warrior Axe + Gelano maged +30strengh At low levels, if you wish to rely on reinforcement you can use a lot of equipment that provides +damage; as reinforcement hits three times, the +damage bonus will be applied three times and do substantial damage. This pairs well with a weapon that hits multiple times per blow, as otherwise the cooldown on reinforcement is inconvenient. At higher levels, the benefit provided by this strategy will be overshadowed by %damage boosts provided by primary stats on high-base-damage attacks. Mount Due to fixed range on almost all spells, plum breeds are unnecessary and MP is highly necessary. Emerald/Ebony or Emerald/Crimson would be your best choices for mount. Emerald/Ginger will fit too as we need +hp for shield points. Str VS Agi At this point it seems that the %dmg from Capering will never be as good as the +dmg from Furia. Also Furia costs 4ap while Capering costs 5ap. Though this is a str/agi build, it seems like a waste of points to raise Capering. With 7 or 8 ap you can use the Furia/Reinforcement combo and on the next turn use Furia twice or Furia + Eulasse Daggers combo to do massive dmg at low levels. Not to mention at higher levels using Furia in conjuction with weapons like Red Root Chileepaperz, Iots Wand or Cheeken Axe. (Capering is 4ap)